Lou and I
by I-Writes-Stuff
Summary: Lou Miller x reader. A story before the heist and after debbie ocean was arrest. This is your side Of the story. (hmm. minor Glee cross over.)
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, are you guys hiring?" I asked the bartender.

"Yeh, you got a resume?" She said with an Australian accent.

"Here." She glanced through the paper.

"Honey, You've never work at a bar before." I panicked. "Yeh, but I'm a quick learner, give me a chance... please."

She stared at me with a pair of blue eyes. I look back at her and I feel like I would get lost in it. "Sure, but you better be a 'very fast learner'."

A wide smile appears on my face. "Thank you so much!" I reach out for a handshake. "My name is Y/N." She smirked and shakes my hand. "I'm Lou."

* * *

You know, working at a bar is much more busier than being a Broadway star's assistant. Let alone making and serving drinks, the shift from 9 pm to 4 pm is the toughest. And then there's the clean up I have to do after it closes. I'm definitely not a late night sleeper. I just hope I don't look like a walking zombie every night.

"Hey." I turn towards the voice.

"Hi, boss. I thought you left." She smirks again. She really love to smirk. Huh.

"Something came up. You wanna make me something? I need to clean up my throat." Lou walks towards the bar stool and sit there.

"Sure. What would you like?" I put my mop aside, and walk behind the bar.

"Surprise me." I look at her for a moment. I grab a glass and quickly pour one out for her. Lou take a sip and looked at me blankly.

"Water... Err... Why?" I chuckle "you said, surprise you." She looked away try to hide her smile.

Suddenly a woman comes out of the bathroom. Lou keeps drinking as she approaches her. "Hey, here. This is my number. call me, okay?"

I walked away and make sure I'm not bothering them. They seem close, but not really. I'm not sure. I go back to moping the floor and clean up the garbage.

"Sure." Lou answers without looking at her. The woman then kisses her cheek and walk out the door. 'So my boss is a player.' I thought to myself. Then there is a crumble paper throw towards me.

"What?" I picked it up. "Did you just throw away her number?" She turns around with the glass on her right hand. "I don't do relationship." I didn't say anything and just continue my job. I think I know what she means.

"Hurry up and finish it. I've got lock it up." Lou said with a lazy voice. "Hurrying." I quickly finish what's left and get my stuff. I walk towards the door as Lou follows. She locks the door as I throw away the garbage out front.

"Good night, boss." I said.

"Don't call me that. Just Lou." She said as she walk toward a bike.

"Need a lift home?" She hands me an old helmet.

"No, I'm already home." I point up stair. "You live next to my bar?"

"Yeh. Its convenient and I don't have to get up early." I said lazily.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow... I mean tonight. Bye, boss... I mean, Lou." She smirked. Again. "Mhm".

She drive off and I get up stair to my apartment. So tired. I lay on my bed and think, Lou is kind of cool. Especially her eyes. There's something about it. Maybe that's why she attracts so many women. Maybe... I slowly felt asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since I start working here. I'm slowly getting use to this shift. As I cleaning up the glass. A couple walk towards me. "Hey, can I get a long island iced tea and a gin and tonic."

"of course." I said with a smile. When I started I didn't even know how to mix any drinks. Luckily there's YouTube. "here you go."

Suddenly out of nowhere there's someone standing behind me. "Not bad, wanna make one for me?" Lou hovers over me.

"Okay. But don't stand behind me like this again." I move away from her. "did I scary your little heart out?" I roll my eyes.

I make her a gin and tonic. Lou took it and sit across from where I work. "wanna spend a night together?" out of nowhere she ask as she was sipping her drink.

"No. Not really." I'm really not interested in one night stand. Well if that's what she is asking. "why me anyway? You got so many choices." I look around.

"hmm, I slept with half of the girls here. Except you." I'm dumbfounded. "well then, sleep. With. The. Other. half."

Lou puts down her drinks. "I'm not interested."

"you're my boss I'm not going to sleep with you."

"then I'll fire you."

"even if you fire me, I am still not going to sleep with you."

"yet." Lou said with confidence. Somehow that pisses me off. I wanted to say something but then I just stare at her with an angry look.

"you look like you wanna eat me." She looks straight into my eyes.

"yeh well. Not in a good way. Now if you excuse me. I've got work to do." Lou just chuckle as I walk away. I don't know why I was angry. Maybe because she reminds me of my ex. Well let's not think of her right now.

* * *

Almost every night, Lou will spend sometimes disappearing and comes back out after the bar is close. I didn't know why before but now I do. "Hey. Get me something to clean up my throat." And there's always a girl or woman follows with that sentence.

"you know, I'm moping over there. Why can't you get it yourself?" it was just a question.

"because you work for me." She said with an authoritative tone.

'Fine.' I thought to myself as I walk towards the counter. "here". I give her a water bottle.

"What happens to pour it into a glass?"

"I just cleaned all the glass for tomorrow. And you have lipstick on, so no." she looks flustered. "And besides you always tell me to hurry up so you can lock it up."

"hmm." Lou opens the cap and starts drinking.

I look at her and start to ask "why do you sleep with so many girls? I mean don't you wanna a relationship?" she pause. "I told you I don't do relationship." I go back to moping without looking at her. "yeh but, you seem lonely."

There's the silence. I stop and look back. She looks at me and with a cynical smile. "you think you know me, huh?"

"I'm sorry... I was just..." She immediately interrupts me "you know what. I do it for fun. Satisfy?" I look at her sheepishly. "sorry. I didn't mean to pry." The night goes on with only silence. I really shouldn't have asked. It's really none of my business. The next few days goes on quite empty. Lou is out of town for work. Or so I heard. I wonder when will she come back.


	3. Chapter 3

"So many people tonight." I told Kevin who trained me when I first started. "Yeh. Gonna be a good night for tips." he said it with a peace sign. I chuckle. He is such a dork. Someone's phone is ringing. "hello." Kevin answers it. "of course I did... Sure... Okay. Bye." He then tell me "boss is coming back soon." I'm surprise. Lou calls Kevin. They barely talks when she is around.

"What did she said?"

"she asks if I look after the club. And I told her of course. Then she wanna make sure the girls knows what to do with the vodka and water."

I'm confuse. "What's that mean?"

he seems surprised when I asks. "you didn't know?" he then whisper in my ear. "we watered down well vodka."

Oh. I see. I give him a nod. "this club is shadier than I thought." I joked. "so, when is she coming back?"

"she said soon. But I'm sure she's fine. She just has to take care of some old stuff."

I hand over a beer to a customer. "I thought she went to work."

"no, her friend got into jail. So, the boss has to take care of whatever she left." Kevin then said, "its been rough for the boss, she never really recovers."

"were they dating?" I'm just curious. "I think so. I don't really know. I heard most of the stuff from the others." Interesting. I thought Lou doesn't do relationships.

* * *

After a busy night, it's just me left in a club. It's been like this for a couple of days. Its quite nice actually. I can listen to music while mopping up the floor. And most importantly take my time. While enjoying my time alone, the main door suddenly opens. I thought someone lost their wallet again. So I turn around, but all I see is Lou. A Lou who I never seem before. Her eyes are red, the walk is kind of wobbly.

"Boss, are you okay?" I goes to her in rush.

"Jesus, how many time I have to say, call me Lou!" okay she is definitely drunk too. "okay Lou. Why don't you come sit over here and I get you some drinks?"

I starts to walk toward the counter. However, Lou suddenly holds me from behind. "have I told you, you're really short?" really. This drunk woman just holds me still for this.

"do you wanna a drink or not?" she let's me go and put one arm around me and said "I want."

Then I basically carry her and put her in a seat. "no water." Lou looks at me like a five years old.

"well then, here." I hand over a glass of ice water. I looked at her as she tries to wrap her head around what is happening. "just drink it." I said, "it's not just 'water'."

Lou hesitated but she drinks it anyway. "so where did you went?" I asked. Lou look up and eyes darken. "an old place... I shouldn't go there."

I can see her eyes started to tear up. Lou is always cool and calm. I've never seen her like this. All broken.

"hey." I whisper. And reach out to her hand "it's okay. Whatever happened, it's the past." Lou pulls away. "you wouldn't understand."

Maybe I won't, and normally I don't really care. But this time, I want to hear Lou's story.

"try me."

"you want to know?"

"yes."

"then give me a beer, I can't do this sober."

"fine. Here." I sit next to her as Lou started to tell her story "Well. Her name is Debbie Ocean."


	4. Chapter 4

"We were friends for decades." Lou swallows. "we did so much together. 'The melon drop' , 'the false good Samaritan', 'the fiddle game'." She said with gesturing air quotes with her hands.

"There are just so much more. Oh we also rigged bingo." I looked her at blankly. "what?" Lou asks.

"I just didn't know my boss, I mean Lou, is a con artist. And I think I only understand the last part of your sentence."

Lou looks at me up and down. "so you're the good girl. Huh." I looked away and take a sip. "anyway, so how did you guys got together?"

"hmm." Lou plays with her drink. "I joke about it... I said we did so much together, we are basically married." I can see her tearing up.

"Deb just giggled. Probably she was drunk. Then I went up and kissed her." I hand over a tissue. But Lou ignored and wipe her tears with her hands.

"she just looked at me after I pulled away." She sigh. "she said. I'm her best friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ouch. I feel so sorry for her. " I'm sorry to hear that."

"yeh well. So do I." Lou nods. "and guess what?"

I look up straight at her blue eyes. "She left me for some guy, because she said rigging bingo is not enough... I guess ... she means I'm not enough for her."

"that's not true." I whisper as if I was talking to myself. Lou turns around and look towards me. I ignore her gaze and just stare at my glass. "sometimes, when we fall in love, we do a lot of things for our partners. The good. The bad... Sometimes we even downgrading ourselves. To think that we are not better or they don't deserve us. So we make an effort to make ourselves better." I turn towards Lou. "During that process , we might become better or we just lost ourselves in the middle of it. Then you realized 'oh, she didn't even care.' Then the heartbreak. The tears. And at the end. We just lost who we really are."

Lou laughs. "you sound like a fucking therapist."

I chuckle. "you just look like me when I was younger."

"younger? You still looks like a baby if I didn't know your age." Lou starts to smile.

"if this is a height thing, don't talks to me." I joke.

"oh honey, of course it's a height thing. What are you? Like 4 feet?" she looks at me with a jokester smile.

"excuse me! I'm taller than that." I tried not to laugh.

"so, like 4'1"?"

"No!" I look at her with my arm cross. "I'm 5." She chuckles. "same difference."

Now she is being mean. I got off the stool and start cleaning the glass.

"you know." Lou starts. "I don't know what to do now... Now that she is in jail." She playing with her hands.

"You still have your club. And your ladies." I tell her.

"Why is she in jail?" Lou hands me a empty bottle. "Because that guy she left me for, put her in jail."

"is that why you were drunk tonight?"

"no. She's being in jail for a year now. I just went to our old apartment and clean up some shit ... and saw a photo album." She stands up, wobbly.

"Don't fall, Lou. If you do. I don't think I can carry your drunk ass."

I finish up and look at my phone. "oh woah. It's already 6 am."

Lou leans on the counter. "yep. No wonder I hear birds."

"no... you can't."

"I heard it."

"you're drunk." I start getting my stuff and get ready to leave.

"come on, blondie. I need to lock it up." Lou grabs her jacket and follows me out.

As I'm locking up the door, Lou put her hands around my shoulder and lean into me. She smells sweet. I laugh. "do you even know where you live?"

Lou lean into me more. "I do. But I'm too tired."

"then sleep in the club." I pull my keys out and tries to unlock the door. Lou stops me by holding my hand. "no. The club don't have beds. I'm sleeping with you tonight."

I turn around with a 'not gonna happen' look. And Lou just yawn like a little kitten in front of me.

"Fine. But you sleep in the couch." Then I walk towards next door but Lou just stands there.

"so, you do live here." I open the door. "yeh. 2B... you coming?" she didn't answer. She just looks blankly at me. So I go over and grab her hand. "come on." I said.

We go up stair and open the door. "This is so small." I roll my eyes. "it's one-bedroom apartment. Of course. It's small."

I put my keys down. And Lou starts to wander around. I go over to the closet and get a blanket and pillows for her. "here. This is where you sleep now." I gesturing the couch.

I look around she is already stands in front of my bedroom. "no. That's my bed." She looks at me and pretend to be sad. "oh come on. I'm tired."

I ignore her and goes inside to change. I didn't realize how tired I am till I got home. I need to take a quick shower first.

"Lou. Do you want to shower? If n..." she interrupts me "together? Sure."

"I take that as no." I walk toward the shower. Before I go in, I said loudly, "don't sleep on my bed!" Lou rolls her eyes as she start making her couch comfortable. After I finished shower, I see Lou already felt asleep. I go over to her and put more blanket on her shoulder. I smile, and goes to bed myself.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up slowly. I yawn and turns around. "Jesus Christ! Lou!"

I pull away from her. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"argh. Are you that loud in bed?" she didn't even open her eyes.

"your couch is too small." she said as she covers her head with my blanket." I just lay next to her and wondering. Then she adds. "Don't worry, I showered, after you slept. Now let me sleep." and she did.

Lou felt asleep quickly. I take a look at my phone. 1:34 pm. I don't want to get up yet. I lazily laid on my bed. And then I heard a snore. I laugh. 'and you said i'm loud.' I pull her blank down from her face and look at her. This is a first time I look at her clearly. There are lines around her eyes. Long eye lashes. Cheek bones. And lips. I smile. 'Lou is adorable when she is asleep.' Then there comes another snore. I chuckle out loud. I laid there for another few minutes before I got up.

* * *

I make some coffee and there's some leftover croissants for breakfast. Well lunch. "hmm. Coffee smells good." I look towards a sleepy Lou, who basically just wear a t-shirt. I try not to stare. "Yeh. You want some?"

"Sure. Let me brush my teeth first." I just realize I didn't even give her a towel for shower. "Oh, let me get you a towel and a toothbrush."

"thanks." I went over to the cabinet and hand over a new towel and toothbrush. Lou, then, goes inside and clean herself up.

"It's good" Lou said as she eats her croissant.

"I got them from Dunkin' Donuts." Lou chews quietly. "mhm. Are those your friends?" she looks toward a picture frame.

"Yeh, high school friends."

"where are you?" she notices that I wasn't in the picture.

"I was the one who took that picture." I didn't look at her.

"really? Hmm." It's my past that I didn't like to explain.

"Wait." she stands up and pick up the picture. "No way! Is this Santana Lopez?"

So Lou did find out. She points at the picture and looks at me. "can I say, no?" I prefer not to said anything about it.

"you know her? You know, Santana Lopez, the singer who wins multiple musical awards!"

I start picking up my plate. "I didn't know you're a fan of hers." she follows me with the frame in her hands. "I'm not. But I know she is famous." I just don't know what to say.

"woah." Lou looks so impressive. I then turn around and grab the frame with force. "give me that." and I place it on the kitchen counter.

"hmm. What did I do?" Lou looks puzzled.

"nothing. Not a thing. I just don't like her."

"Why? Did she bully you?" She looks down at me.

"It's none of your business." I harshly reply. "...okay." There's the silence again. 'argh'. Later, I go to work as usual, while Lou said she has to go home and get her bike. When she comes back to the club. We barely talk, and she goes back to her usual night with the ladies.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday night at the club is relaxing. Not a lot of people. Most are just here to chill. The busiest night probably starting at Thursday, then Friday and weekends. Some times it's the worse. Even Lou has to come down and help. There's one night, we were packed. People are everywhere. Drinking, dancing, loud music and also sweating. Drink order keeps piling up and we just couldn't deliver quick enough. Lou came down stair and stand next to me. She start taking off her blazer and only has her vest on. "hey. Can we get a dry martini and an old fashion." A customer walks up and basically scream from his lung. "yeh." Lou yells back. I peep at her occasionally. She is very good. "you should stay here more often." I said. "then what's the point of having you?" she smirks with a wink. I chuckle. "save that for your girls." I tries to hide my blush.

"Hey." A voice brings me back from my thought. "hi. Lou." she smirks "good to hear my name from you."

I look away as she sat down in front of me. I pour out some water for her. "here." It's basically our routine now. Whenever she comes down and say 'hey', I know she need something to clear her throat.

"you know I can drink something other than water." I smile and look at her. "but you're not a customers . I save the best for customers only."

"err... but I'm your boss." Did she just whine? "yeh but don't you want your customers feel special?" she wriggle her eyebrows.

"sure. But you should be more special to me." I looked at her for a moment.

"hey. Can I get a refill?" a brunette stands there next to Lou.

"sure." I took her glass and start working on her drink.

"hey." She step closer to Lou. "hi. Enjoy your night?" Lou asks.

"Not really. Unless someone buys me a drink." Lou turns towards me. "you hear the lady."

I look up into her eyes for a brief moment. Then, she turn towards the brunette. It kind of hurts me. But why.

"here's your drink, miss." I hand over the drink and they both keeps talking to each other. Well. More like whisper into each others ear.

"you wanna come up stair?" Lou asks. The brunette whisper something to her hear that make Lou smile. And I just stand there pretend to work, but all I feel is that there's an ache. It hurts somehow.

* * *

"I'm gonna head out now." Kevin says as he put on his backpack. "alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I give a wave as he walk towards the exit. I turn on Spotify and connect my phone to a Bluetooth speaker. I like to listen to something relaxing. Like 'I'll follow you' by Jon McLaughlin, 'always be my baby' from Tim Halperin. But recently I've been playing "heaven is a place on earth" by the Mayries, on loops. I hums along as I start cleaning.

_When the night falls down_  
_I wait for you_  
_And you come around_  
_And the world's alive..._

I smile as the song plays. It reminds of Lou. Since I started this job. I've look forwards after 4 pm, when the club closes. At first, I was annoyed that Lou kept asking to make her drinks. 'I mean I'm doing double the work here. Moping the floor and serving you.' I chuckle. But then I guess some thing has change. Now, I look forward to the time we spend together. It just us talking, making joke, and having each other's company.

"That was nice, Lou." Now a stranger's voice brings me back to reality. I looked up. It was the brunette and Lou. She holds Lou's arm as they walk down stair. I turn around and pretend to ignore them.

"we should spend another night like this, Lou." the brunette lean towards Lou.

"maybe, we'll see." Lou walks towards the counter.

"come on, I really like you." she basically wraps her hands around her neck and starts whining. Lou looks annoyed "I've got your number, I'll call."

"fine. I see later then." she kisses Lou before she left. I tries to ignore everything I just saw and try not to dwell on it. But it just hurts. It hurts.

"nice song." Lou comments.

"yeh." I whisper as I walk towards the counter. I get her some water as usual.

"what's wrong?" she asks.

"nothing." I cant look at her eyes. Not right now.

"you seems a bit quiet today."

"just tired, you know." I lied.

"you know, I google you."

I keep my head down and said "and what did you find?"

"you're Lopez's ex." I take a deep breath as soon as those words came out.

"why did you guys break up?" She ask.

I took the garbage toward the exit. "I'm sure google would tell you." Lou was left alone in the club. I was standing outside the door after I throw away the trash. This is the first time I don't want to talk to Lou. I don't want her to know anything of my past.

"you not gonna come in?" I look up and she was there.

"yeh, I'm going..." I walk pass her and go inside and grab my bag and ready to leave.

"you know I told you a lot of things. Shouldn't you return a favor?" she walks towards me with her hands in her pockets.

"no. I can't. Not right now." I turn around and try not to shed any tears. It was a painful relationship.

She walks behind me and holds me close. "hey." Lou's voice is so soft. I turn and look at her. 'Her eyes, it's so blue.' I lean into her slowly, and the next thing I know we are kissing. I pull away quick as soon as I realize what I was doing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"it's nice." She looks at me with her arm around me. Looking at her eyes, I feel like I'm going to melt. I don't know what to say. Lou's right. It is nice. But I know that Lou just wants a one-night stand. That's why she is here, right?

"you okay?" she chuckles, "I hope I didn't broke you."

I pull away from her. "I'm fine. I should go now." I walk towards the exit without looking at her. Because if I do, she probably sees my tears. I once again left Lou alone in the club, and she probably wondering what just happens.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?" Kevin answers lazily. "Hey, I was wondering if you can cover my shift today. I'm not feeling well." I lied. I didn't want to see Lou.

"sure. Does that mean I get to stand at your spot?"

"of course," I laugh.

"ayy. Alright, feel better. Y/n."

"Thanks." I sigh as I hangs up. I covers up my head with my blanket and try not think about yesterday. 'Argh'. It's so embarrassing. But... the kiss was nice. I can't help but smile. 'Maybe it's time to move on, and start something new.'

* * *

Since I'm on break today, I go out to the laundromat and then got Chinese food for dinner. Sitting on a couch at 10 pm is kind of quiet. Maybe too quiet. I think I really got use to the loud music and sweating bunch.

DING-DONG!

That's loud. Jeez. I stand up and open the door.

"Hey." There stands Lou with a silver bomber jacket and leather pants.

"... Hi." she walks pass me like she own this place.

"welcome. You're totally welcome." I said sarcastically.

"Whats wrong with you?" She said with an authoritative tone.

I sheepishly look around the room, try not to look at her. "Look, you're right. The kiss was nice, I did enjoy it. But you said it yourself, you don't do relationship. And I'm not really a one-night stand person. So..."

I look at Lou and I see a wide smile on her face. She scratch her nose and try to hide her laugh. "I was asking how you feel, Kevin told me you are sick."

oh god. I want to dig a hole right now and bury myself in immediately. I walk away with my hands covering my face. "forget everything I said. Like right now!" My face is all red now. Oh god.

"hey." she grabs my shoulder. "so you enjoyed, huh?" Lou pulls me closer.

"... I did." I feel my face heating.

"did? Hmm." She cups my cheek and leans down. I can't help but smile into her kiss.

"what about now?" I meet her eye when I open mine.

"its... nice." I manage to squeeze out some words. "good." I can feel that this is a start of something. Something new and maybe even better.

"so, were you sick?" Lou ask as she sits down and stare at my food.

"you want some?" I hand her a chopstick. She nods.

"you didn't answer my question."

shit... "err. Kind of." I sit next to her. I can feel her gaze. She comes closer and lift up her bangs, then lean her forehead onto mine.

"fever?"

She is so bloody close. I just stare into her eyes as she looks at me. I feel like centuries have pass.

"your eyes..." Lou pulls away a bit. My hand cups her left cheek. "I feel like I can see the whole universe from you." I love her eyes.

Lou smirks "so I guess your weren't sick at all. Huh."

Crap. "... sorry." I take my hand off and grab some food.

"you really shouldn't lie. I was worry." Lou admits.

"worry? Really?" I'm kind of excite now.

"yeh. Who's gonna take care of the cleaning. Kevin cant clean at all." She starts munching. I cant tell if she is joking or not.

I turn on the TV. "you wanna watch a movie?"

"sure."

"what do you wanna watch?" she hesitated "I don't care much." She sounds a bit cold. Maybe I'm just over think.

I just let the TV play whatever as we eat. "can I stay tonight?" Lou ask when I'm cleaning up the dishes.

"you're always welcome in my couch." I joked.

"come on after the kiss you expect me to sleep on the couch?" she lean back with her arm cross. I chuckle. " we'll have to see how this goes before I let you in."

she hums in a low tone as acknowledgment. "alright. Fine. We'll see. I've got go now." I'm kind of disappointed. I look at her and ask softly, "you going back to club?"

she start walking toward the door as I follow. "yeh. I'm cleaning tonight."

"what about kevin?"

"no, he can't clean at all." Lou put her shoes on.

"I can help."

"no, it's fine. Take the night off." She holds me closer and whisper softly "and when you come back, I'll make sure to work you so hard, you'll be breathless." Then she plants a kiss. "bye. Honey." I watch her as she disappears in the hallway. "oh Lou. You're gonna break my heart."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sup! Y/n" Kevin yells.

"hi, you seem excited." He take a seat in front of me and takes out a huge box of Lego. "I spent all the tips from your shift for this."

He puts it on a counter, displaying it in front of me. The box is huge I can barely see pass the box.

"You know this is not a Lego store." A very familiar Australian accent.

"I know, I'm just showing it to her." Kevin whines.

"you're on my seat."I can't help but smile to Lou's voice. He shift to another seat and move his Lego box aside.

"hey." Lou's wearing a blue blazer and t-shirts inside.

"hi." I look up and down with a blush.

"enjoy your view?" lou smirk. Before I can speak. "very much. I can wait to build this." Kevin said with much excitement.

I chuckle but Lou looks at him very much annoyed. "Kevin, why don't you go home and build it then?" I ask. "yeh drinks arent free here." Lou adds.

"I will, y/n. Do you think I should keep box, it's a very nice box." I pass a drink to Lou.

"sure. It got a very nice shade of blue."

"nice shade of blue?" Lou sip on her drink.

"yeh blue is my favorite color." I said it innocently. Lou looks away with a wide smile. 'Did she just blush?'

"I like blue too." Kevin adds. "you're like a kid. Go home already. Or I'll kick you out." Lou starts to get annoyed of his presence.

"fine. Jeez." Kevin put his backpack and hold the Lego box above his head. "bye boss. Bye y/n."

"bye." I give him a wave. "he kinda cute." Lou raise an eyebrow.

"so you have type."

"what type."

"Australians."

I'm surprise "he's from Australia too?" I pause. "wait. He is not your son. Is he?" I joke and laugh.

Lou frowns her brow. "of course not. The only thing I do that's straight is park straight." I giggle. That's funny.

"how did you guys meet anyway?"

"give me a beer and I'll tell you." I'm having flashbacks. "wait ... last time you said that you were basically crying. Is this the same type of relationship that you have with debbie?"

Lou rolls her eyes. "Jesus, honey. Just give me a damn beer. This water is so plain." She is adorable. "here." I hand over the beer and she pass me her glass of water. I start to wash her glass.

"so..." Lou looks at me as she chuck down half of the beer.

"I'm Just curious." I whine.

"mhm."

"fine. You don't wanna tell me..." I pout.

"you're adorable when you're annoyed." Okay that's not fair. She can't just turn my face red instantly like a magician.

"He work at this club before I took over. He know his way around the club."

"so you rely on him a lot?"

"yeh." She nods. "and he good at what his doing. Except his love video game, ghost busters. and Lego. I mean, he's 30 and no wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend."

I look at Lou blankly. "what's wrong with video game?" I can see lou is questioning me with her gesture. "I played games... long time ago... When I was in high school...ok stop staring." She chuckles.

"I love staring at you, especially when you're blushing... Like now." Lou looks at me with a proud expression like she just know what to do for me to blush.

"stop it." I look down try to hide my face.

"hey, err... you said you wanna watch a movie?"

'did i?' I thought to my self as Lou pull out two tickets. "I've got tickets for tomorrow. Wanna come?" I widen my smile. "of course"

I take a look at the tickets. Then some thing dawn on me "wait, I'm working tomorrow. And this start at 9 pm."

"its Tuesday. Not a lot of people will be here. And if there are, I'll make sure Kevin covers your shift."

"wow. That's power." Lou answers me with a wink. "I'll pick you up at 7, we'll eat something before the movie." She sounds so commending. It is weird that I like it. "got it."

* * *

The next day I wake up at noon as usual. I pick out a few clothing and wondering which one should I wear. I thought about wearing a dress. But I don't even like wearing dress. Hmm. Eventually I just go with a casual look: Jean and a small thin bomber jacket. Hmm. Maybe I should try to dress. Hmm. I basically spent hours in my room deciding what to wear.

DING-DONG!

"hey..." Lou stands there and looks up and down. What if she doesn't like it. "hmm. I think I should wear something better." I panicked and turn around quickly.

"what? No." she grabs my arm. "you look adorable with your small jacket." I look down. "its not small. It fits me."

She laugh "you look like you stole some kids clothes." I give her a light smack. "not funny." I try not laugh.

"you ready?" she asks. "yeh. Let me grab my keys."

She wander around as I get my keys. "how many clothes did you tried on?" oh no. I can see her smirking.

"stop. You're not suppose to look inside." I whine. "come on we're gonna be late." I took her hands and lead her towards the exit.

"you know, you'll look better with your clothes on my floor." I didn't get that the first time. I looked at her with a confusion. "Oh!... stop it Lou." I walk pass her blushing and all I hear it's chuckles behind me.

* * *

"This way." Lou grabs my hand and lead me toward her bike. It a red and black bike. It doesn't look like it will fit two people. "Nice bike. You sure it will fit both of us?" I comment.

she hands me a new helmet. "Here." then she puts her hand above my head and then to her chest. 'Is she measuring?'

"yep. It will fit both of us." she jokes. I roll my eye and put on the helmet. And she got on the bike.

"I never ride a bike before." I told her.

"step on that and use my shoulder as leverage." she points at her bike. And I did what she said and get on the bike. 'where do I put my hand?' I wonder. Then Lou turns around and grab my hands. "here." she puts them around her waist. I smile and lean into her. "you good?" she asks. "yeh." I answer softly. She then drives toward the restaurant.

* * *

We have dinner near the cinema. It's a really nice restaurant. Nothing too fancy and the food is delicious. I like it. While eating, we talk about what kind of movie should we watch. Lou then told me she enjoys something excited.

"so an action movie."

"yep. But it's boring if it's all guys."

"It's like girls can't do action films." I agree and I add. "for me, I like a movie with a good plot twist." Lou takes a bite. "like what?"

"Like 'The Prestige'." she keeps eating. "it's a film starring Christian Bale and Hugh Jackman." I watch Lou eating and listening.

"hmm should I spoil the plot?" now I want to watch it with her.

"go ahead. You seem excited." Lou laughs.

"yep. It's an awesome movie. It's basically a film about two magicians competing each other. One trick after another. After your finish it, you realize the whole movie was a magic show." I keep talking and talking, Lou is there listening quietly.

"now, I want to watch it." she said. "well. We should." I said with a smile.

"yeh." she softly reply. "but not tonight. I've got something else in mind." she pauses. "... do you like comedy?" Theres a worry on her face.

"of course, I do." I reply immediately. Her eyes lit up and follows by a smile. "good. You won't be disappointed." then she ask the check and we head to the cinema.

* * *

"ha. That was funny!" I holds her arm as we walk back to the bike. "yeh. I know. I'm glad you enjoyed." she said without looking at me.

"Thanks for the tickets. For tonight."

"You're welcome. But you know, I'm still thinking about 'The Prestige'. I wanna watch it." then she adds. "wanna come back to my place?" then we stop in front of the bike. I look into her eyes. "sure." then I joke. "I hope its bigger than your bike."

Lou laughs. "oh honey. It's definitely bigger than your apartment."

"not everything I associates is small." I put on the helmet.

"like what?" she is laugh at me. "like you." I get on the bike. I can feel she pause a bit. I put my arm around her waist. "Let's go, blondie." I feel her chuckle a bit before she takes off.

* * *

Driving with Lou is so nice. Whenever I lean onto her I can smell her perfume and she is so warm. I want to rely on her and stay like this forever. "We're here." Lou laughs.

"since when did we got here." I pull away.

"5 hours." she jokes and continues "I thought you felt asleep when I pull over."

"no, I was just ... thinking." I took off my helmet.

"yeh?" she takes my helmet and put it away. "were you thinking about me?" she turns around and pull me closer.

"... maybe." she smirks. "then I'll make sure you only think about me after tonight." she leans in and we kiss. It's sweet and soft... and nice. Oh god, I sound like a pervert. "come on, I'll show you around." she take mine hands and lead me in.

"This is huge!" I look around. Two stories tall ... apartment? No, More like an old warehouse or theater. In the middle of the room there's a couch with a 40 inches TV. To the right there's poker table, and further in there is a kitchen. To the left, there's a small room alone with a curtain and couch. Next to it, is a stage? Hmm.

"Told you."

I walk towards the middle, while Lou walk towards her bed. "This is huge for one person to live it." Lou takes off her jacket. "I've got use to it."

"is that a skull?" I point at the table next to her couch.

"not real one." she said as she walks towards me. "want anything to drink?"

"water."

"don't you ever drink anything other than water?" I follow her to the kitchen.

"yeh. Sprite."

"how about something alcoholic?"

"I can't drink." Lou raise an eyebrow. "Then I definitely need to see your drunken face." she hands me a bottle of water.

"Thanks. I just stay quiet if I'm drunk." I head back to the couch. I see Lou smirking again.

"oh. Hmm. Can I use your bathroom?" I put down the water bottle. "sure. It's pass my bedroom." she points further in the apartment. Then she adds. "I'll setup Netflix."

"mhm." I head toward the bathroom.

When I come back out. I walk pass Lou's bedroom. She has a grayish blanket and two white pillows. I wonder if she brings other girl home. Then there's a picture frame that laid flat on her night stand. I shouldn't pry, but I did it anyway. I flip it over and see a picture of Lou and a brunette. They are smiling wide and looks so happy. Who is that, I wonders.

"There you are. If you're that interested in my bed. We should just get on it." she jokes as she walks and stand opposite to me. Then she saw the picture frame I was holding. "you're not supposed to see that." Lou takes it and put it back on the desk.

"sorry." I whisper.

"its fine. I've got nothing to hide." she takes my hands and we head back to the living room.

"Who is she?" I ask. I can see her hesitation. "...debbie." I nod and stays quiet.

"wanna try it?" she hands me her beer, while we watch the movie.

"you're such a bad influence." I take her beer and take a sip. I really shouldn't pry. Now I feel bad... and mainly jealous.

"are you gonna get drunk from one sip?" She hold her beer and warp her hands around my shoulder. "I'm not that weak. I just haven't drink for a while."

"how long?" I laid my head on her chest. "hmm.. Few years."

Lou almost spill her drinks. "that's ... very long." I chuckle. I can feel my face heat up.

"you're face is red, honey." Lou looks down.

"hmm. I'm fine." I laid on her chest. It been too long, its actually longer than a few years since I've drink.

"hey."

"hmm?" I look up. "you're adorable when you're drunk." I can see her eyes looking back and forth between my eyes and lips.

"I'm not drunk, stupid Lou." I laugh. "just a bit tipsy."

She cups my cheek and use her thumb to trace my lips. "mhm." We lean closer and we start kissing and making out. "come here." Lou whisper. Her voice is so soft and gentle. I've never experience something like this before. Maybe there's reason why she put down her picture frame. Maybe she wants to start something new too. Because right now, that's how I feel. Tonight, it's just us. Just Lou and I.


	9. Chapter 9

I open my eyes slowly. It's so bright in this apartment. I look around and feel someone's arm is wrap around me. I turn around and sees Lou. Sleeping... and snoring. I laugh. I lean close to her where our nose basically touches. 'Lou's beautiful.'

We stay still for a few moments before she shifts. "hmm... deb..."

I froze. 'what... did she just say...' Lou opens her eye and looks around. She finds my eyes staring at hers. I look away immediately.

"Hey. Honey." Lou hugs me lazily. "hmm. You smell good." I don't know how to responds. What do I do.

"what's wrong?" she ask. I get up and left her. "you sleep talks."

"so?" she stretches and yawn. "you said, deb."

I can see her pause. "no. You must heard it wrong." I wish I had.

"I should go now." I tell her as I get up and get dress. "need a ride?"

"No, its fine." Lou goes back to sleep when I left her apartment. 'what does that mean, she still loves her?' I ask myself as I walk home.

* * *

Tonight, the club is packed. I walk pass bunch of sweaty people towards the bar. "Hey, you're late." Kevin said. "sorry." I apologize. "I'm kidding. You're thirty second early." he puts two thumbs up. I shake my head and look around. But I don't see Lou. "I'm glad you're here. This place is so full tonight. I think there's a party or something." I just nod in agreement. Not really in a mood of conversation right.

As the night goes on. Drink orders are just piling up. There are some sort of party, but I don't see the host at all. "where's Lou? We could use her help." I ask.

"don't know." Kevin replies with a frowny face.

"Wooo. There she is." some girl yells. I look towards the door. I thought it was Lou. But it's someone else. Someone I know. "congratulations, Santana." "yeh. Congrts!" There are lot of people surrounding her. 'No fucking way! How did she know where I works?' I clutch my fist. Today just gets worse.

"y/n. We need a bucket of beers!" Kevin squeal.

"It's right there! And here, bring this too." I shovel bunch of drink towards him. "got it. Boss." He left with a salute.

"Is that your new boyfriend?" I look towards the voice.

"No. what are you doing here, Santana?" She sits in front of me. She is wearing the leather jack I brought for her. That brings back memories.

"what do you think?" she looks at me like I know the answer.

"No. Don't do that." I keep washing the glass.

"It's been three years. Come on. It's time for you to come home."

I throw the cloth into the sink angrily. "No! I'm not going back to you. I made myself clear when I left you." I Inhale. "and in case you didn't know you fuck it up, let me reminds you!" I take another breath. "you fucking cheated, okay! And with many, many others." I just yells at her and look around. I'm so glad the music is so loud.

"baby." She pauses. "I'm sorry. just give me another chance." Santana looks straight at me.

"I can't." I told her harshly. "Cause your new girlfriend, Lou?" She said with a cynical tone.

"what.. How did you know? ... Did you follow me?"

"I needed to know where you went after all these years." she admits.

"Un-fucking-believable!" I put my hands up and exclaims. I move away from her and pass the drinks to Kevin.

"woah. You talking to her? Can you get her autograph for me?" I stared at him deadly. "not now!"

"fine. I get it myself. Don't be mad." He calmly said. "... sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Through the corner of my eyes, I saw her, Lou. She is talking to some blond chick. I can't really see her face, since she has her back on me. But I can tell she is enjoying the conversation. I sigh. 'I was right then. It's just a one-night stand.' my thought stabs my heart directly. I walk back to my station.

"what's good about this place, anyway?" Santana still sits there. "a place without you."

She laughs. "I guess I just changed that."

'argh'

"I miss you." she says softly. Long time ago, I wouldn't be able to resist her voice. But now it's different. I feel nothing. I'm such a bad person. I laugh at myself.

"what's so funny?" I look up and Lou is standing next to Santana. "Because I just make my baby laughs." she said without looking at Lou. "don't start." I plea towards her.

"what do you wanna drink, Lou?" she sits next to Santana. "The usual." I nod.

I hand over a glass of water. "I'll wait for you upstairs." Santana grabs my arm and said. "what? No." I try to pull away. "you've no choice."

"hey!" Lou's eye widens. She let go and walks back to her friends.

"your ex is an asshole." Lou sounds annoyed as she moves back to her usual seat.

"Like you care." I whisper to myself. Maybe a bit loud. "err. Don't take your anger out of me." She said innocently.

"We were so busy tonight, you could have helped."

"I was busy."

"with what?" I look at her harshly.

"stuff." She didn't even explain. "whatever."

Lou tries to say something before she is interrupted. "Hey. Lou?" a blond woman approaches her. 'why does everyone knows her'

"yeh?" She turns and look at her. I can see her eyes goes soft.

"I just thought..." she puts her hand on Lou's thigh. "...maybe we can continue our conversation at your place." I can't look at this anymore. I walk away from her and help Kevin serves drinks.

* * *

"so tireeeee." Kevin laid on the counter and whine. "me too. Why can't we hire more people." I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep. I sigh as I look around, such a mess. It's gonna take forever to clean it. I sit in the bar and put my head down."

"dont fall asleep, Y/n." Kevin reach out lazily. "ha. I'm trying." I really am. I lay there for a few minutes and force myself up.

I go over to kevin and tap on his shoulder. "hey. Kev. Kevy boi." he shovels my hands away. "i'm sleepy. Go away." Jeez. He is like a child sometimes. I get my mop and starts working. I wonder if Lou is going to show up tonight. 'Maybe there will be a girl follows her, just like before we... or just me, I fell for her.'

I didn't wait for Lou this time, I clean up the place as fast I can and left. When I go upstairs, there's someone stands in front of my door. "crap." I whisper. I completely forget Santana is going to be here.

"what took you so long?" There she is with her demeanor.

"I'm too tired to talk. Just leave. I'll call you tomorrow." I said with an exhausted voice.

"no, you won't." I sigh shaking my head.

"Well. you're not going in." and I add. "we can stand here all night." I start leaning against the wall.

"why do you even like her. You despise her type." Santana steps in front of me.

"Maybe I changed. I like being play with." I shift my position, tries to move away from her. She puts her hand on my shoulders and start lean in.

"nope." I cover her mouth with my hands. "not happening Lopez."

"argh, people would've love that I kiss them." She holds my wrist. "let me go, or else..."

"do it." She looks horrify and angry. "you wanna scream, right? Go ahead." the looks on her face is the exact same one when we were in high school. Forceful and possessive. "Just let me go." I plead and tries not to shed any tears. "please, Santana."

"Hey." I can hear someone is walking really quick towards us. "Ouch. Do you know who I am." Santana squeal as Lou pulls her away from me.

"Lou!" who stands in front of me now. "you need to leave, now." she commands Santana.

"so now you have giraffe body guard." She scorns.

"Please just leave." I repeat it again, standing behind Lou.

Santana chuckles. "ha. Sure. But when I come back. I'll make sure you are coming home with me."

"not gonna happen." Lou answers. "we'll see, Miller." Santana leaves holding her shoulder.

"let's go in." Lou looks at me. I nod and takes out my keys. I sigh as we step into the apartment. "I'm sorry you have to witness that." Lou takes off her shoes. "I'm glad I did, Honey."

I sit down in the couch and stare at empty space blankly. "hey, you okay?" she sit next to me and takes my wrist gently. "it's all red."

I look at her and remember she and that girl in the club. I start to tear up. "emm. Did I hurt you?" she looks back and forth between my wrist and my eyes. Lou tries to wipe my tears but I turn my head away.

"It's just a one-night stand, Lou. Why do you care." I wipe off my tears and turn away from her. "what?"

"I'm just like the other who you slept with. Just a passenger."

"that's not true." She tries to look at me "why do you even think that?"

"because you call her name when you sleep." I'm too tired that my head is getting fuzzy. I look up to Lou who looks frustrate and heartbroken.

"maybe I did but that doesn't mean anything."

"what about the girl who touch your thigh, huh? Where did you guys went?"

"nowhere!" she said loudly. "is this why you ignoring my text and calls?"

'she calls?'

"Look." she takes my hand and explain. "I didn't go anywhere with her. I just told her. I already got company tonight." She sits closer knowing that I start to believe her.

"I want this. I like it when you're around and I very much enjoy it when we chat."

"what about Debbie?" I can see her eyes looks straight at me.

"she once told me, she loves me as her best friend. And I will do the same for her now. Nothing more. Nothing less." she start wiping my tears. I hug her tightly. It shocks her a bit but she returns with tighter hug.

"don't lie to me, Lou." I whisper to her.

"Never." There's a sound of a relive from her. "are we good?" she ask. "yeh" I nod and see a widen smile from her.

I lay on my bed waiting for Lou to finish showering. 'what a crazy night. Santana shows up and then Lou and I... I think she does want this. I mean she even call and text... Oh! She calls! Why didn't I hear it.' I look over to my nightstand and grab my phone. Eight missed calls and thirteen unread messages. I goes through the text one by one.

_Hey, honey. Where are you?_

_I'm waiting in the club._

_Why is Kevin sleeping here?_

_I looked under the counter, you're not there. :(_

_Are you okay?_

_Emm. Why are you not answering?_

_I'll call you then._

_what's wrong?_

_Damn it, just answer!_

_Wait, are you with lopez?_

_Emm. Should I be worry?_

I chuckle as I read through them. Lou never calls or text me. Anything she wants to say, she will tells me in the club. "I thought you're tired." Lou gets in the bed.

"yeh. I'm just checking my phone. I didn't hear your call or text." I put my phone down. "and I read your text. You were waiting for me?"

She wraps her arms around me. "of course. That's our routine." She hesitated a bit. "so, emm. Why didn't you hear my calls?"

"I don't know. Let me see." I turn to my phone and goes through the setting. "oh It's muted."

"why?"

"I don't know. maybe mis-clicked?" I turn back toward Lou as she pulls me in.

"well. Just don't ignore me again."

"I'll try." I joke lazily. She rolls her eye and I lay my head on her chest.

"sleep, honey. You exhausted."

"hmm." It feels good to be this close to her again. I slowly fall asleep as Lou holds me gently and plants a kiss on me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Taste good." Lou sits across me in a restaurant. I take a sip of the coffee as I watch her munching her breakfast. "slow down."

"I'm hungry. I didn't eat anything yesterday night." Another bite.

"why not?" I'm curious.

"... hmm. Stuff." I raise my eye brow. "okay, I thought you said you've got nothing to hide."

"I don't." ... I didn't say anything and just look at her. "don't do that." She look away smiling. "fine. I'll tell you."

"I'm waiting." I pout.

"I was cleaning my apartment. Last time you were there, you saw the picture. So I thought... if I want to continue this... I should put her stuff away." She looks directly into my eyes. I can feel her sincerity, it's like a promise she tries to keep.

"I thought you don't do relationship?" I act surprise.

"ha. Yeh I thought so too."

"what change?" Lou shrug. "you were playing hard to get, I guess that sparks my interest..."

"indifference is an aphrodisiac." I take a bite of my breakfast.

She laughs. "is that your trick all along?"

"heh. Maybe." I look at her jokingly.

"well, I'm glad it works out". Lou admits.

"yeh. Me too." I smile then add, "by the way, I am not hard to get."

"you are."

"no, I'm friendly."

"well you weren't friendly enough to accept my invite"

"what invite?" I take a sip

"to sleep with me." she said casually.

"err. That's cause I don't do one-night stand. Blondie."

"you should've tried" I started to question her. "well, with me! Don't do it with the others." Lou immediately adds.

"I was about to say, Lou." I tease her.

"no. No. No. I was talking about before. Not now. Don't do that."

"you just said like ten 'no's'." I laugh and see her staring her my breakfast.

"you still hungry?"

"a little."

"here. Open." I hold my fork out with some eggs and bacon on it.

"that's what I said the other night!" She jokes and takes a bite. I roll my eye and said. "you want more?"

"yes."

I laugh. "You sound like a little kid."

"argh. Just feed me. Honey." She opens her mouth wide and I feed her the rest of my breakfast.

We sit there for a while before Lou starts asking about Santana. "so, what's up with you and her?" I put down my coffee. "... we started in high school. Nothing special"

Lou looks at me "bullshit." and she continues. "the way she treats you..." she looks away and takes a breath before looking back at me. "It's awful."

"mhm."

"you seriously not gonna tell me." Lou sits back with one hand on the table and the other hangs on the chair.

"Not here, Lou." I gesturing around to emphasize that we're not alone. She sits there pause for a moment. "Let's go then. My place." she commands.

* * *

We left the restaurant and I start to fill my head with thoughts. 'what do I tell her.' ... 'I don't even want to re-live those memories.'

"Hey." Lou grabs my hand. "This way." She lead me to a newspaper stands. Lou grab a New York Times and a pack of cigarettes.

"you smoke?" I'm surprise. She doesn't smell like cigarettes.

"Yeh, I usually smoke near the backdoor." She takes out a cheap lighter and lit her cigarette. "Let's go." Then she blows smoke to my face.

"Lou!" I cough a bit and start waving it off. She chuckles. "I don't like it when people smoke." She grabs my hand and start walking back to her bike.

"I know, you do look like that type."

"what type?"

"the 'good girl' type."

"so, you're like a big bad wolf?"

"emm. No." Lou takes in the cigarettes.

"so ... a soft puppy." I laugh as those words come out. I can see her cracks a smile.

"Just stick with the big bad wolf. Honey." She scratches her nose with the hand she hold the cigarettes. "aww. Don't be shy, Lou." She is now trying to hide her smile. 'She is adorable.'

When we approach the bike, Lou throw away her cigarettes and stomp on it. I take out the helmet for her and grab what's mine.

"did you buy a new one? The first time I saw it, it looks a bit older." I rotate it around and try to unlock the strap.

"The old one was Debbie's." I nod.

"Here." She takes my helmet and unstraps it for me. She leans on the bike while holding my helmet.

"you know, if I don't throw away what's old, then what's 'new' would probably never come." she pulls me close when I try to grab my helmet.

"you look like you want to kiss me." I put my hands on her shoulder. "yeh." she whispers. "I do." She leans in. I give her quick light kiss, then grabs the helmet and put it on.

"err. That's too quick." She whines as she puts her helmet on.

"well ... " I follow her and step on the bike. "I don't like it when people smoke." and I add. "Just pop a gum later. Maybe then I'll kiss you longer." I can feel her chuckles while putting my arms around her waist. "and you said, you're not hard to get." I just ignore her and signal her to drive. She drives off and we are heading to her apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

"Looks clean." I comment. "it took quite sometimes." Lou head towards the kitchen.

"water?" she puts down the New York Times. "sure." I answer then sits down in the couch.

Lou comes back with a hand full of drinks. "why you bring beers?" I question.

"I thought you might need it." she hands me a bottle of water.

"don't you have a mug for me?" I whine. "a mug means I have to do dishes. I don't do dishes."

"I'll do it for you." I'm trying to diverge Lou's attention. I think it's working as she smiles, "I haven't use any mug for years."

"not even for coffee?"

"they have a cup for me whenever I buy it, so ... why bother."

"we should go shopping later. I need to buy a few things too."

"like what?" Lou pop open a beer. "a mug for you." She looks at me as she drinks her beer. "hmm."

She suddenly stops, "hold on, we're not going anywhere till you tell me." she shallow. "I want to know."

'damn it, it didn't work.' I sink into the couch.

"I don't know where to start." I play with my shirt. "How about I ask and you answer?" I nod reluctantly.

"What happened?" she holds her beer and lay sideways next to me. "that's a very general question." I joke. But Lou just stare at me seriously.

"...she cheated." I look down. "… with many others."

"did you break up with her."

"of course." I swallow.

"why is she in the club?" Lou ask with very thick Australian accent. "she found me." I try to avoid eye contact.

"it's not our first time breaking up. We been going back and forth a lot." I grab a pillow and hug it closely. "we kept breaking up and getting back together. That's pretty much the formula for our relationship."

I grab a beer. "here. Let me open it." Lou pop it open swiftly. I chuck down nearly half of it. "why did you keep going back to her?"

"because I loved her, and I can't think of anyone else would give a shit about me." Lou's expression turns soft. "honey…."

I laugh at myself "I'm fine. I've got my beer. Cheers." I try to smile. "cheers honey." She moves closer to me and make sure I can lean on her.

"what about now?" I look at her. "are you going back to her?"

"no. No. I wouldn't. I mean I would of, if I didn't met you." I continue. "I mean, the things with Santana and I is always the same thing. That's why I started to run away. I want to go someplace where she can't find me. And start a new."

"how did she find you this time?" Lou ask.

I take a sip. "she had someone followed me. Then she finds out about you. Probably that's why she was so horrify and angry." Now I'm having flashbacks of how she grabs my wrist. I didn't know I started to tear up. "she'll probably come back one day with some tricks up in her sleeve and I had to go back to her." Lou cups my cheek and start wiping off my tears.

"I won't let that happen."

"you would of, if she starts to threaten your life."

"what's that mean?" She questions.

"she's been doing this since high school. Manipulating stuff. and now that she has money. It's a lot easier for her." I shrug.

"I won't let that happen. Lou repeats. "I've my connections too, you know."

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt." I look at her.

"I won't honey. And I'm definitely not letting you go back to that kind of life." Lou's reassuring starts to work.

"thanks, Lou." I lean close to her shoulder.

"I wish I meet you earlier." Lou smile softly. "its never too late." She kisses my forehead.

"yeh." Lou's right. Been with Lou feels more secure in a way, unlike Santana who always outside and never got time for me. "Lou?"

"hmm?"

"thank you for being here."

"anytime, honey."

"and I want to thank you for yesterday night. Thanks for stepping in." I holds Lou's hand. Lou's expression is soft. She takes my hand and kiss it. "anytime."


	12. Chapter 12

Life with Lou is lovely. We usually spent the night at my place and sleep till noon. But before we get up, Lou would always whine "it's too early honey." and she would bury her head in my chest. It takes about half an hour before she can totally awake. Then we will have breakfast together. Sometime I'll cook and sometime we go out and eat. If we got nothing important to do, we would go to Lou's place after she gets her newspaper. We would sit on the couch, while she reads her newspaper and I watch TV. Occasionally, she will make some comments on some medical stuff, like the brain surgery. Later the night, Lou will drive us to work and then she will head up stair and monitoring the girls; make sure they have the correct amount of water pour down. Around 12 am, Lou would call me up and we will have dinner in her office. If there are lot of customers that night. She would come down stair with food and share with me.

"you wanna go shopping today?" I ask Lou. "shop what?" she stands next to me as I wash the dishes.

"groceries." I hand her a plate and she dry it for me.

"sure. It been quite some time since I went for groceries." I pass the plates.

"too many takeout are not good for you, blondie." She put the plates into the cabinet.

"that's not what you said when we drive thru McDonald's."

"ha. yeh. That's probably the coolest thing I ever done." I then add. "two people on a bike wearing black leather jackets. I felt so gangster."

Lou burst out into laughs. "that's the coolest?" she continues laughing "we need to do something that's better than that."

She walks away and put her blazer on. "like what?" I ask as I grab my keys.

"like ... shoplift." she puts on her sunglasses. "that's a crime."

We head toward the door. "have you tried?"

"no." I pause. "well, I stole a pencil when I was a kid." Lou chuckles. "a pencil... come on, let's go shoplift."

"wait, are you serious?" I put my shoes on.

"yes."

* * *

We go to the Manhattan Mall and start wandering around. "you've something you want?" I look up to Lou. "I'll get it for you." She said with a smirk.

"are we really going to do this?" I'm very concern right now.

"don't worry I won't get caught." I hold her arm tightly as waves of people pass by.

"err what if you do."

"I've never got caught before."

"really?" I give her a skeptical look and I can see her hesitation.

"well. A few times ... I was younger. But I'm more skilled now." she winks.

"I still think it's a bad idea."

* * *

We walk into a store. I let go of her arm and we start wandering around. Soon, I have my eyes on a mug. It has a drawing of a cute teabag with smiley face on it. Next to it, it said 'you're my cup of tea'.

I turn to Lou who is looking around. "what do you think? You like it?"

She takes it and lower her sunglasses. "it's pink, honey..."

"It's cute," I reply. "you use it, then" she gives it back to me.

"hmm, I'll look for another one." I put it down and see her keeps looking around. "why are you looking around?"

Lou turns to me immediately. "nothing." I raise an eye brow as she put on her sunglasses. "okay...?"

"look, I prefer something blue or black."

"mhm." I turn back to the shelf and keep looking. Then I see a mug with a drawing of a cute fish who pretends to be a shark. And below it, it said attitude. 'That's so Lou. I'm getting this for her.' I thought to myself.

"you wanna buy anything else?" I ask Lou.

"no, I'm good."

"let's go then." I hold her arm and we head for checkout. "let me see my mug." she holds out her hand. "hmm. attitude?"

"yeh. And that fish looks like you."

"it does not." Lou hisses.

"it does. It has a pout face which you do sometimes." I point at the mug. "Then he's pretending to be a shark. Which it's like you, when you pretends to be tough sometimes. But actually, you're tiny fish." Lou smile with all teeth. "you're tiny fish!"

I giggle. "it's true, Lou." she tries to protest but I walk in front of her toward the cashier. "let's head to the supermarket?" I said as I put my wallet back into my bag.

"sure."

* * *

"Here." Lou takes out a small package from her pocket.

"what's that?" I take it and open it.

"perfume, I thought you might like it." I smile as we keep walking. I spray a little in the air. "It smells good, Lou. Thanks!" I then put it along with the mug. "When did you buy this?" I can see her smirking again.

"the store." Lou point at the store we were just in.

And then I realize! "what... when did you take it? We were together the whole time." I try to lower my voice.

"that makes it easy." Lou is so proud of herself. I'm speechless right now. "Look, I'm just glad you like it."

She takes the bag that holds the mug and perfume. "Here, I'll take that and you can take my hand." I chuckle as we keep walking.

"did I just become a criminal too."

"yep, you're my partner in crime now." She said proudly.

"I prefer just partners." Lou hisses. "Honey, you're so boring sometimes."

we walk out of the mall and head toward a nearby market. "I'm not boring. I'm just not a criminal." and I continue, "and you're just lucky you didn't get caught today."

"are you despising me?" she questions.

"No. If that's what you like to do, I won't ask you to change. But I just want to express my concern." I look at her. "hmm." Lou just nods.

We walk across the street and go into the market. We got some snack, beers for Lou and some other groceries. We start to walk back home. "hold on," Lou goes toward the newspaper stand and buy a pack of cigarettes. 'maybe I should stop her from smoking, it's not good for her.' I hold one of her groceries bags while she lit her cigarette. "Let's go." she takes the bag back and I follow her. 'Maybe later.'

We get back to my apartment and I tell Lou to put everything in the fridge. "I'm gonna take a shower now." I have to get ready for the night. She hugs me as I start taking off my clothes. "you smell like cigarettes, Lou." I try to push her off.

"oh, come on, give me a kiss." she whines. "fine." I kiss her lips lightly and pull away.

"emm..." I look at a confused Lou.

"what?" I ask.

"you really don't like it when I smoke, huh?"

"I thought I told you." I head toward the bathroom.

"emm. I thought you were kidding."

I just give her a smile "It's fine, Lou." and I close the door. I don't want her to change for me. If she like what she's doing, then I'll respect that.


	13. Chapter 13

"I love this song." Kevin said. "Hey, check this out, I learn it in my day jobs." He starts beat boxing and dancing. "wub wub. Wub." I cover my mouth and crackle "whats?! you look like Claptrap."

He then starts moon walk. "it's dubstep." Then he spin around 360°.

"what kind of day job you do?" I crack another smile.

"I did the actor the thing." He shows me air quote. "our director want us to dance." I think my tears comes out as he keep dancing around.

"Enjoying Yourself?" Lou walk toward us.

"very much so." Kevin shows his final move. "woohoo!" I clap for him.

Lou laughs. "what's with the club?" she looks around a empty club

"there's a storm outside." I tell her. "no wonder. Well let's call it for tonight."

"ayy." Kevin and I said at the same time. "high five, y/n." I give him a high five and Lou just raise her eye brow.

"I'll get my stuff." I said.

"I already got it for you." Lou take out my bag.

"thanks." I smile. "let's go kev." He put his backpack on. "I'm ready."

We walk out the door and Lou locks it up. "lucky, it's not raining right now." I said.

"yeh. Or else I'll be all wet when I got home." Kevin takes out his earphone.

I look around and make sure Its not raining. "where do you live?" he looks at me. "Brooklyn."

"oh it's not bad. It's pretty close."

"mhm." I look up and Lou is standing behind us with a frowny face.

"anyway, I'm gonna go. See you guys tomorrow." He wave at us. "bye." I return a wave.

"you two seems close." Lou stands behind me as I unlock my door. "he's nice. He is like a little kid sometime."

We walk into my apartment. "a big kid." She said jokingly .

I laugh and look up. 11:32 pm. "its so early today." Lou put her keys and phone on the table. "that's good. You can sleep more." And she add. "to grow more."

I make an annoyed face. "the last part wasn't necessary." She hiss. "I'm gonna take a bath tonight."

"no shower?" Lou wonders. "no, I want to relax a bit."

I start taking off my pants. I can feel Lou gazes me. "stop staring. It's not like you haven't see it." I throw my pants to the laundry basket. When I turn around, she stands behind and give a prolonged kiss. "you know, we can do something that relax both of us." I can see her eye darken. "well, you have to wait till I finish my bath." Lou pout. "don't take too long, or I'll miss you." I grin and kiss her on the lips. "I'll try." And I walk toward the bathroom.

* * *

"you okay, honey?" Lou lay sideways holding her head. I open one eye as I lay flat on my stomach. "yeh." I smile softly. "you're so good." I turn myself around and lean close to her.

"you're not the first one who said that." She winks.

"heh. I know." I kiss her. Lou looks at me all smiley. "I think I'm gonna quit smoking." she drop to her pillow.

"why?"

"because I love kissing you." I blush a bit.

"yeh. But you don't have to change for me." I move her bang aside so I see her eyes.

"I want to." She takes my hand and kiss it.

"I don't think you should. I mean smoking is bad for you. But if that's who you are, then you should stay like that."

"nah, I'm doing it for myself." She is holding my hand lightly. "I want to kiss you every day and every night. And beside you said it, smoking is bad for me."

"yeh, but..." Lou holds my chin and pull me into a deep kiss.

"changes can be good too. And besides," she leans closer that our forehead touch. "you're worth the change."

I just look at her and softly smile. "Louuuuuu." I start whine as I wrap my hand around her. "I'm going to melt."

She smiles with all teeth. "I love you, honey." Yep. My heart just melts. "I love you too, Lou." My eyes are kind of teary. "aww. I hope those are tear of joys." I kiss her again.

"definitely. Heh." I wipe the corner of my eye. She leans in and we kiss again.

"let's go for another round." she said. I chuckle and lean in.


	14. Chapter 14

Today, we stay at Lou's apartment. She has to move her bike indoor before the winter hits. "Pass me that wrench." Lou holds her hand out without looking at me.

"here." I pass it to her and look back at my phone. "Pizza delivery takes forever." I whine.

"I thought you just ordered it." She is crouching down and crack open something. Smells like gasoline.

"Like 30 minutes ago, and It still said 'on its way'." I walk away from Lou and look for my wallet.

"Then be patient, honey." she put down the wrench. "pass me a screwdriver. I think there's something struck inside." Lou holds her hand out for a moment, then turn toward where I was standing. "emm. Where you go?"

"I'm looking for my wallet."

"Just use mine." She stands up and look through her tools.

"where it is?" I keep looking.

"my pocket." she smirks. I go over to her as she holds her screwdriver. "Come on, touch me." Lou looks at me all smiling, and I basically give her pat down.

"got it." I open her wallet and take the cash out. Then, I saw her ID. "It's that a real ID?" I ask when Lou couch back down to her bike.

"yep."

I laugh. "aw. You look so young, Louise." I tease, and I saw her birthday. It's next month. "How come you never told me your birthday?" I watch her as she pulls something disgusting out of her bike.

"you never ask." I can see her covering her nose from the smell.

"we should definitely celebrate." I tell her.

"hmm. Not a big fan of birthdays." She stands up and throw away the gooey stuff.

"you don't celebrate?" Lou comes back and do a final check of her bike.

"not really. I mean I don't really care. It's just another day to remind myself how old I am." Lou starts putting away the tools in the toolbox.

"what about when you're with Debbie?" She didn't look at me and continue her work.

"we just went to some restaurants."

"did she get you anything?" I look at her as she pauses.

"... she got me a bracelet."

"it's that silver one on your wrist?"

"yep." She then look up at me. "But it's long time ago." I nod. "well. I'm still gonna get you something." Then there's a knock. "like what?" Lou asks. I walk toward the entrance and didn't answer her.

"Hi, Pizza delivery." a young guy stands in front of our door. "Thank you. Here." I pay him and take the pizza box. "It includes tips." I add before I close the door. "Thanks, miss." I can see his smile widen.

"Pizza's here!" I can hear my echoes. "I'll be right there." I put down the box and go over to Lou who is washing her hands.

"so, what you gonna get for me?" I stare at her hands. "I don't know yet."

She lifts up one arm and invite me in. I walk in front of her and starts wash my hands. Our hands intertwined.

"I want to know." her voice is so deep.

"I'll surprise you." she let go my hands and dry her owns.

"I don't do surprises." she hands me the towel.

"yeh sure. You don't do anything." I roll my eyes

"that's not true." she traps me between the sink and her body. "I do you."

My smile widen. "shut up. Louise." I can see her proud smirk. Then we had lunch together. I starts to wonder, 'what should I get her.'

* * *

The next few weeks, I got some magazines and I will flips through them as I work. "Dry Martini." a guy walks up to me. "sure." I answer. He sits on Lou's chair waiting. "Here. Have a good night." I smile at him. "Thanks." he gestures a 'cheers' motion and left.

"what are you looking at?" Kevin asks.

"I'm trying to buy a birthday gift." I start washing the glass. "any suggestion?"

I can see him thinking. "Ps4." I chuckle and shake my head "She's not you."

"Then I don't know what she wants." he just walks away to the other side of the bar. I sigh. 'maybe I should get her a bracelet too... but then it not that special.'

"What you up to?" I look up and see a pair of blue eyes.

"oh, you know. Stuff." Lou raise her eyebrows.

"what kind of stuff."

"some secret stuff." I can see her eye squinting. "should I be worry?"

I laugh. "nope." She just nods in responds.

I look at her hands. There are a lot of rings. Then on her wrist, there's the silver bracelet ... and a large gold one too.

"hey, I'm thirsty." I panic a bit and look up to Lou.

"oh, right." I completely forget about her drinks. "here." I pass it to her and I can see her face.

"what are you looking at?" she asks.

"nothing." she just stares at me with both of her arms on the counter. Then I see the necktie she is wearing. It's yellowish with strips on it. And there are the necklaces. 'hmm. So many of them.' I can't think of anything she is missing. I stay in my thoughts as I work. I didn't realize Lou kept staring at me this whole time till I look up.

"what's wrong?" I ask.

"what's wrong with you?" she replies.

"I told you nothing." I look away and move toward the customers. I can see the skeptical look at Lou's eye.

* * *

One more week left.

I look around the bar and see what people are wearing. It's pretty much the same as Lou. Rings and necklaces. "Okay. I feel like you're ignoring me." Lou just sit there.

"am I?" I ask.

"yes!" she yelps. "why you buy so many magazines?"

did she forget her birthday is coming up? I wonder. "I want to buy stuff." I try to be honest.

"for who?" she is commanding for an answer.

"someone special." I answer straight away. I can see Lou shifted in her sit and look at me with a very puzzling look. I just chuckle and look away.

"oh, by the way. I'm gonna head out tomorrow." I tell her as I pass a plate of drinks.

"where to?" Lou looks at me intensely.

"to walk around... also groceries."

"alone?"

"mhm." then I add, "don't worry. I'll be back soon." I pat her hand.

* * *

Next day.

I goes to the mall and walk around, but I find nothing that catches my eyes. I then left and start wondering around Fifth Avenue, and I come along Cartier. 'It doesn't hurt to check.' I thought.

"welcome, how I help you?" a very gentle voice.

"emm, I'm looking for a birthday gift."

"do you know what you want to get?" the lady asks.

"Actually, no. I thought about necklaces and rings, but she already has a lot of them."

She looks at me gently and say, "how about this?" she takes me to another counter. "it's timeless."

I widen my smile. "that's a good idea." I then add. "do you guys engrave?" she nods "of course, miss."

"Thanks for coming, enjoy your day." The door man politely said as I walk out of the door. I look across the street. I see someone who looks kind of like Lou. I look away at the signal lights then back to her, but she is gone. 'was that her?' I pull out my phone and try to call her. "one missed call. Eight unread texts."

_Where are you?_

_Call me when you're done._

_Don't forget my beer._

_And gums._

_and newspaper._

_Okay, it's been hours. You done?_

_Where the hell are you?_

_:(_

I immediately call Lou. "Finally! Jesus." she sounds frustrated. "where the hell are you?" she also sounds angry.

"I told you I'm going to the grocery store." I try to reassure her as I walk.

"it's been hours."

"I know. Are you home?" I wonder if that was her standing there.

"of course, I'm home." I keep walking and didn't realize there's a car coming my way. I panic as I look at the car coming towards me. Then someone grabs my arm hard and pull me back.

"Jesus! Honey. Watch where you going!" I can feel my forehead sweating.

"Lou! I ... what you are doing here? I thought you're ..."

she interrupts me. "yeh. I lied." Lou nods her head as she looks away

"why?" I look at her harshly.

"cause I have to follow you." she just admits it casually.

"why!?" I repeat with a louder voice.

"you were hiding something, and I have to know what." she crosses her arms.

I gasp. "you can't just follow me." I look at the green light and walk across the street.

"err. Yeh I can." I roll my eyes. "so what were you doing. You clearly don't have any groceries on you." she follows me.

"I'm going to buy it now." I rely with angry tone.

Lou grabs my hands and I look back. "come on, just tell me." Her voice is softer now, and she looks scared.

"you okay, Lou?"

"no."

"I just went to get your birthday present." I explain.

Lou's eye widens. "... that's it?"

"yeh. What else do you think?" she let go of my hand and scratch her nose.

"well... I thought you were ... emm.. Going to see someone else." I chuckle out loud.

"ha. Why would I do that?"

"I don't know..." she said it in a high pitch voice. "Look, I was worry. Okay?" I stand there and look at her for a moment. Lou is embarrassed and her face turn a little red too. I take her hand and we start walking.

"I wouldn't leave you for anyone, Lou." I speak softly and I can see her expression soften too.

"hmm." she nods. "I'm sorry."

I smile and said "well. Just don't do it again."

she holds my hand closely. "mhm... so what you got for me?" Lou asks.

"I'm not gonna tell you. You have to wait." I smirk.

"come on!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on, tell me." Lou follows me as we head toward the club.

"argh, Lou Miller. This is the fifth time you ask." she is getting on my nerve.

"Today is my birthday." She exclaims.

"no. Tomorrow is." I walk into the club.

"It's tonight, same difference." I just shake my head and get to my station.

"come on, show me." Lou just keeps whining.

"go to work. Blondie. I'll show you tonight." I pass her my bag, so she can put it on her office.

"fine." she pouts and head upstairs.

* * *

"Tonight is SO pack!" Kevin comes back from serving drinks.

"yeh. I texted Lou. She is coming down." I keep pass out drinks.

"Tell her, hurry up!" He yelps when he left. Where is she. I text her like ten minutes ago.

"I'm here." Lou walks quickly to me.

"here. Start working." I shovel some glass to her.

"got it." she grins. "by the way." I look over to her. "I want my present."

"now, you're doing this to irritate me."

"I am." she crackles.

* * *

Later that night.

I rush myself and finish cleaning all the glass. "Kev. I'm gonna head out." I walk toward the door. "you're not gonna wait for the boss?" he lay his head on the counter. "No. Bye." I left in a hurry. I have to get ready for Lou.

I get upstairs to my apartment and take a quick shower. I take out her cake and lit the candles. I then go inside the bedroom and get her gift. I smile as I take it out. Lou's been looking around the house to find this. Under the bed, inside the bathroom, and even the oven. I shake my head, I'm glad she didn't look through my clothes.

* * *

"Honey, where are you?" Lou's home. I walk out immediately.

"Happy birthday!" I can see her face lit up with a smile.

"Thanks. I was wondering where you went." I walk over to her and give her a kiss.

"Here. So you can stop asking me." I jokes as I give her a bag.

She gasps. "FINALLY, you know, I've been waiting for this." she keeps smiling.

"oh yeh? I haven't notice." I chuckle.

We sit down at the dinner table, and Lou take out the box. "oh. this looks fancy." she rotate it around.

"Open it." I said. She looks at me and I nod to her.

Lou rips open the wrapper and open the box. She immediately gasps. "honey, you didn't!" I just keep grinning. "woah! A watch from Cartier?! Woah." Lou looks so happy and looks adorable opening her gift. "woah!" she repeats.

I can't help but laugh out loud. "try it on." I help her put it on. It's a silver titanium watch . I thought it will look cool on her.

"Honey, I love it." she looks at her wrist and turns to me. "Thanks!" She hugs me tightly.

"heh. I thought it will look good on you. And I was right." I see her still smiling. Aww. "oh, you should look at the back." I point at the watch. Lou takes it off and flip it over.

_I love you, dork. _

Lou burst into laughs. "I'm not a dork." she protests but can't keep a straight face.

"you are. And I love it." I said softly. she looks at me with her smile.

"I love you too, honey." She continues, "this is the best. Thanks." Indeed, this is the best birthday for Lou.


End file.
